


A Sick Kind of Lap Sitting

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, This is watersports, Tyrell is a kinky bastard, Watersports, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot wets himself on Tyrell's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sick Kind of Lap Sitting

Tyrell had a lot of kinks. Elliot knew this, and he didn't mind. He liked trying new things, and he trusted Tyrell. That's how he ended up sitting on Tyrell's lap, squirming with a bladder full of who knows how much water. He was nervous about this. He often was, but this time he was just a little bit more nervous than usual.

Tyrell rested his hands on Elliot's hips as he kissed at his neck. "It's alright, darling." He said softly. "There's no need to be nervous." He assured with a lazy smile. Elliot chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I know." He answered, but he was nervous anyway. He didn't feel like he could do this, even though he really, really had to pee.

"My love, please. Let go." Tyrell said gently, caressing Elliot's cheek. Elliot shifted a little. "I don't think I can." He whispered. "I can't do this." He shook his head a little and buried his face in Tyrell's shoulder. Tyrell ran his fingers through Elliot's hair. "You can, Elliot." He said softly. "You have to go, don't you?" He murmred. 

Elliot nodded quickly. He really had to go. But to wet himself? On top of Tyrell? "I can't. I can't, I can't..." Tyrell shook his head minutely and began to rub Elliot's stomach. Elliot pulled away quickly from the touch, but a spurt of urine leaked out, warm and wet in his boxers. Shit, shit, shit.

"Elliot, is it not better to just let go on your own than to have it forced from you?" Tyrell asked gently, pressing a soft kiss to Elliot's lips. Elliot was flushed a deep red, unable to help his embarrassment. "I just..." Tyrell kissed Elliot again. "Let go." He instructed. 

Elliot bit his lip and let out a slow breath. He closed his eyes tightly and forced himself to pee. It felt so good to finally piss. There was a quiet but distinct hissing sound as the urine rushed into his boxers that were easily soaked through. The wet spot grew and leaked through to his jeans and finally onto Tyrell.

Tyrell closed his eyes and sucked at Elliot's neck to keep from moaning. Elliot pissed himself out then pressed his face into Tyrell's neck. Tyrell rubbed Elliot's back. "You did so good, Elliot." He cooed. "You're so good." He kissed the top of Elliot's head. "I feel dirty." He mumbled. Tyrell nodded a little. "I know, Elliot. But how do you feel? Alright?"

Elliot gave a small nod. "I think...I think I liked it." He admitted quietly, blushing hard. Tyrell smiled and tilted Elliot's chin up in order to kiss him gently. "Thank you, Elliot." He said softly. "Now let's go get you cleaned up, okay?" Elliot nodded a little. "Okay."


End file.
